NGAPAIN YA?
by Silvia Rubedo
Summary: Aizen sedang BT!Aizen pun meminta pendapat dari para espada!Apa yang akan terjadi?Apakah Aizen jadi menonton layar tancep?Fic ini sudah diperbaiki.RnR please?


Author:"This is my first fanfic,enjoy kalo jelek."

Aizen:"Heh,gue baru juga pengen bilang"

Author:"Bodo. Emang gue pikirin."

Aizen:"Kampret lo Author!*senyum*Ah para readers,sorry ya kalo ni cerita ni cerita emang jelek kayak yang buat."

Author:"What!Kampret lo!Padahal gue rela elo sama cecunguk elo jadi tokoh utama di ni fanfic!Padahal gue alergi banget ama lo!Gak berterima kasih banget sih lo!"

Aizen:"Iye,iye,TERIMA KASIH!Nah,gue udah bilang terima kasih ama lo!PUAS?!"

Author:"PUAS BANGET!Udeh,readers udah nunggu tuh!"

Aizen:" …"

Author&Aizen:"PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!"

####################################################################################################################

**NGAPAIN YA?**

Disclaimer:bleach bukan punya saya,begitu juga dengan Ice Age 3

Warning:gaje,abal,garing,OOC,de el el

Rate:T buat jaga-jaga

**KAMAR AIZEN**

"Uuuh,bosen sini cuma ada pasir semua. Males gue pemandangannya kayak gini."keluh wijen,eh Aizen. lalu datanglah sang buta dari hueco mundo,sapa lagi kalo bukan Tousen. Tousen pun berceloteh"Hhh…untung gue buta ya.."."Ini lagi,bahagia amat seh jadi buta."omel Aizen. Tousen ngacangin Aizen. Kacang murah kacang murah kacang muraaahh."Cih,kampret. Dikacangin"umpat Aizen."Gue mau ngadain rapat ah"kata Aizen sambil pergi."Gue mo ngapain ya disini?"kata Tousen sambil berpikir seperti detektif gadungan."Wah iya!WOI,AIZEN!UTANG LO YANG Rp.500 PERAK KE GUA MANA?!"teriak Tousen sambil ngejar Aizen. Aizen langsung ngibrit.

**RUANG RAPAT**

"Wah,kayaknya Aizen mo beliin gue bantal baru nih!Asyik asyik."batin Starrk dengan mata yang berbinar tapi terangnya hanya 10 watt."Kayaknya Aizen mo beliin gue catur Bali nih!Yeeeessssss!"batin Barragan dengan senyuman yang menghiasi muka peyotnya*Author dibantai ama Barragan*."Asyik!Gue mau dishopingin lagi sama Aizen!YEEEESSSSS!"batin Harribel. Untuk isi hati espada lain,para readers mikir sendiri ya!Author males ngetik soalnya.

"Aah,akhirnya,oke,to the point aja ya!"kata Aizen setelah main kejar-kejaran sama Tousen cuma karena utang Rp.500 perak. Semua langsung pasang kuping(emang belom punya kuping ya?)kecuali Starrk yang ngantuk."Begini,gue lagi BT,nah,gue pengen minta pendapat ama elo semua. Ngerti?"Tanya Aizen. Semua menggeleng, Aizen semaput."Aah,baiklah. Dari pertama ya!"titah Aizen."Maksud elo gue ya?"Tanya Starrk."Ya iyalah elo,dodol!"sewot Aizen."Oh, gue sih,elo beli bantal yang gede plus berbulu super halus,terus elo bobo deh!Beres kan?"kata Starrk dengan mata 10 watt."Sebenarnya elo serius apa enggak sih?!"semprot Aizen. Starrk terkena hujan lokal seketika."Gu…gue serius. Dua rius malah."kata Starrk sambil mengelap mukanya dengan handuk.

"Tau ah!Oke,selanjutnya!"titah Aizen."Main catur aja Zen!gue pengen maen catur neh."kata Barragan serius."Yaaahh…gue kan gak ngerti maen catur!Tak apalah!nanti gue pikir lagi"kata Aizen sedikit sewot."Next."kata Aizen sok pinter bahasa inggris. Emang Aizen belajar di mana?Di hueco mundo ama soulsociety kan gak ada yang pinter bahasa inggris*Author dibantai ama shinigami&arrancar*.

"Shoping aja Aizen-sama!Ada model terbaru lho.."goda Harribel dengan tatapan yang berisi shopingin-gue-dong. Aizen jadi eneg ngedenger plus ngeliat ekspresinya Harribel."_Rugi gue shoping ama lo!Bisa-bisa duit yang gue kumpulin buat beli boneka mirip Toushiro(ini bukan fanfic yaoi,Aizen!) berganti jadi pakaian-pakaian model terbaru!"_batin Aizen_._

"Eeerrr…next."titah Aizen."Menurut gue sih,kita rame-rame aja!Ngapain kek gitu. Kan enak kalo rame-rame!"kata Ulqiorra."Nah,Gitu dong!Gue terima usul lo!Eh, tapi rame-ramenya itu ngapain?"Tanya Aizen"Gak tau"kata Ulqiorra nyengir*fansgirl Ulqiorra semaput di tempat*. Aizen sweatdrop plus jawdrop."Berenang aja,Aizen!"usul Aaronniero dengan wajah biasa."Ogah!Trauma gue nyariin elo!4 jam gue nyariin elo,eh ternyata elo yang bikin mampet tuh kolam!Elo tau gak sih,4 JAM TAU!4 JAM!"protes Grimmjow dengan muka yang dibikin seangker mungkin."Sorry lah!Akuarium gue kan pecah!Jadi,yaaaa gue nyemplung ke tuh kolam."kata Aaronniero."Bikin ramuan rame-rame aja!"usul Szayel."Ogah!"tolak Aizen mentah-mentah. Szayel langsung murung."Ah!Gue tau!Nonton layar tancep aja! Seru loh!"usul Grimmjow.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Grimmjow!Lo kerumah gue deh!Seru loh!"Ajak Ichigo di HP-nya."Ngapain?"Tanya Grimmjow."Nonton layar tancep!Judul filmnya "Spongebob Squarepants the Movie"!"tawar Ichigo dengan semangat 45."Oke,gue ikut deh!Mumpung nganggur!"terima Grimmjow"Oke,gue tunggu deh!Bye!Tuuuut. tuuuuut"kata Ichigo yang diikuti suara tut. tut yang menandakan sambungan telah segera pergi ke kota karakura dengan gigai yang didapat entah darimana. Grimmjow sama Ichigo nonton layar tancep di toko Urahara sampai larut malam._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"GUE SETUJU!Oke,jadi hari ini gue akan mengadakan LAYAR TANCEP!"teriak Aizen dengan semangat 45."Film Spongebob Squarepants the Movie aja!"usul Grimmjow."Film Bleach the Movie 3 aja!Gue pengen liat chara faforit gue!"usul Author*Komamura dan Ukitake tersenyum ke Author,Author pingsan seketika* ikut nimbrung. Starrk malah molor."Gue terserah lo aja deh."Kata Ulqiorra _cool_."Nonton gladiator aja ketimbang layar tancep!"usul Nnoitora dengan kaki yang diangkat ke meja. Para readers,jangan ditiru ya."Nonton olimpiade catur aja!"usul Barragan,yang tidak memberi pendapat malah asyik sendiri."STOOOOOPPPP!Cukup!Film yang akan gue puterin adalah…."kalimatnya tak diteruskan untuk membuat semua yang ada di situ deg-degan,kecuali Starrk."Ice A*e 3!"kata(baca:teriak)Aizen yang bikin semuanya jantungan.

Bruuukkk!

Jdakkk!

Dordordor !(kok ada suara senapan sih?)

Buuummmm!(kok ada bom ATOM?!)

Jdeeeerrrrrr!(kok ada petir?!Author gak waras kali ya?!)

"Buset dah!Lo kesambet apa sih?!"omel Nnoitora. Barragan udah pingsan kena serangan jantung gara-gara teriakan Aizen tadi.

"Barragan,bangun!Woi,bangun!"teriak Grimmjow,tapi Barragan belum bangun.

"Barragan!Bangun!"belum bangun,Grimmjow mulai kesal.

"GGGRRRRRR….KAKEK PEYOOOTTT!BANGUUUNNNNN!"nihil.

"Pake alat temuan gue dong!Nih,BARRAGAN!BANGUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"teriak Szayel pake toa temuannya.

**Di Masjid**

"Pak ustad,kok gak ada adzan sih?"Tanya seorang warga ke pak ustad pemilik masjid tersebut."Oooohhh…itu…tadi ada orang pake baju putih,dan warna rambutnya pink itu nyolong tuh toa."kata pak ustad tenang."Kok,pak ustad tenang-tenang aja?Kan tuh toa kan penting?"Tanya warga itu."Ooooohhh…git,eh!betul juga!Kalau begitu,beli yang baru aja ya!".

**BACK TO AIZEN**

"Iya,nemu yang bekas!Dasar lo,gak kreatip banget!"ejek Grimmjow. Muka Szayel memerah karena malu."Eh,liat tuh!Si kakek peyot dah sadar!"kata Szayel mengalihkan topik. Grimmjow hanya melihat Barragan tanpa ekspresi. Barragan terbangun dengan muka kayak kakek-kakek abis kejedot*Author dibantai sama Barragan*."Nah,bagaimana?Jadi gak kita nonton layar tancep?"Tanya Aizen dengan wajah bahagia. Semua Espada langsung saling tatap,kemudian mereka melirik Aizen dengan tatapan yang berisi kita-gak-setuju. _Kok,perasaan gue gak enak ya?!Jangan-jangan…._"Pergi yok!"teriak semua Espada yang kemudian pulang ke kandang masing-masing(Semua espada:Lo kata kita binatang apa?!). Aizen langsung nangis guling-guling sambil berteriak gaje.

THE END

Author:"Gyaaaa!Akhirnya,selesai juga!Maaf ya kalau garing!"

Aizen:"HAH!?Gak salah nih gue punya utang sama si buta dan nangis guling-guling!?Emang gue makanan apa?Guling-gulingan gitu"

Author:"Suka-suka dong!Gue kan Author!"

Aizen:"Iya aja deh!"

Author&Aizen:"PLEASE REVIEW!"


End file.
